


Don't Know What Else To Try, But You Tell Me Every Time

by this_is_not_nothing



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Spanksgiving, Spanksgiving2019, Very Consensual Spanking, a fairly tender spanking tbh, with snacks after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: Patrick asks very nicely to be spanked, and David is a generous person.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 49
Kudos: 143





	Don't Know What Else To Try, But You Tell Me Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [olivebranchesandredwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/pseuds/olivebranchesandredwine) for creating this holiday and for all the cheerleading.
> 
> Also thanks to [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness) for being such a kind and lovely cheerer/friend/beta and for making this infinitely better with her thoughtful comments and em dashes and ALSO for generally enduring my co-dependent tendencies.
> 
> title from Breathin' by Ariana Grande

David still isn’t sure what happened but Patrick had asked so nicely and now his pants are around his knees, and he’s draped across David’s lap, begging. “Please–David–more. Harder, I want this.”

David brings his hand down on Patrick’s ass again and he loves the way Patrick fucks into his thigh, so he does it again—harder—admiring the redness on Patrick’s ass. David’s used to getting spanked, but he’s very much enjoying this turn of events. Patrick’s spanked David a few times, David likes the feeling of taking whatever Patrick gives him, letting Patrick be totally in control—Patrick always makes it so good.

“I think I like spanking you.” He brings his hand down again. “I like how red you get. Makes me wonder just how red I can make you–how much you can take.” He rubs his palm over the handprint he just left, and it’s faintly warm and Patrick looks so good like this, all spread out for David.

“I can take it—David, please.”

David smacks him five times in a row, twice right where his thighs meet his ass, where David knows it will hurt the most tomorrow. The thought of Patrick squirming in his jeans at work, trying to sit through their lunch meeting with Heather tomorrow, after he begged for it tonight, is too much, and David smacks him hard again— one more on each sensitive spot.

“Patrick, color.” David asks, smoothing his hand over Patrick’s ass.

“Green, green, please–green.”

“Ask me for more.”

Patrick pauses, and David just rubs his hand up and down Patrick’s back.

“Can you please keep going?”

David runs his hand lightly over Patrick’s ass. “Keep going with what? I think you should be more specific.”

“Please, I just want you to spank me, please, green, I want this.”

David doesn’t make him ask again, just starts methodically smacking Patrick’s ass again, this time a little harder. He loves feeling how hard Patrick is, he wants to make Patrick come like this, in his lap.

David keeps going, alternating hard smacks and soothing circles over the warm redness, and Patrick is squirming on David’s lap muttering out a string of, “please—more—David,” the whole time.

“You like being spanked, don’t you?” David asks. Patrick is suddenly quiet, and David stops. “Patrick—answer me. I need you to tell me.” His voice softens, David doesn’t want to keep going if Patrick’s had enough.

“I like this,” Patrick whispers, and it’s so fucking hot.

“Take off your clothes.”

Patrick whimpers and obeys. David is gonna die, he’s never seen Patrick this compliant. How long has Patrick wanted this? Why didn’t he ask sooner?

Patrick wordlessly arranges himself, naked, across David’s lap, and David starts lightly spanking him again. “I’m going to make you count. Twenty. Then I’m going to fuck your thighs until I come.”

“Yes, please.”

“Ask me.”

“Please spank me and fuck my thighs.” Patrick gives a little thrust into David’s thighs. David likes making Patrick ask—this is all new, and so delicious.

“And what else?”

“And make me count. Green, please. I want it. I want—to count.”

“You’re being so good.” David pinches Patrick’s ass, leaving an even redder mark, and he brings his hand down hard.

“One.” Patrick’s voice is somewhere between a yelp and moan, and he fucks forward, David’s not sure if he’s trying to escape or find friction, but then Patrick pushes his ass up, ready for the next one.

By the time David reaches twenty, Patrick is gasping out the numbers and writhing and it’s the hottest thing David’s ever seen. His ass looks so good like this, perfect circles of red. David loves it. “I’m so proud of you. You’re so good for me.” David spanks Patrick one more time. “Get on the bed. I’m gonna make you come.”

David pulls Patrick’s hips up and Patrick crawls the rest of the way off David’s lap and settles on his stomach on the bed. David undresses and grabs the lube and slicks himself up and he’s so fucking hard. David runs a hand over Patrick’s ass and it’s so warm, David wants to scrape his nails across it and leave marks. He can’t help it—he lightly scratches up Patrick’s ass, leaving faint white lines through the red. Patrick whimpers in response.

“Patrick, I need a color, okay?”

“Green. I’m good, David.”

He pulls Patrick so he’s lying on his side. “Gonna fuck you now, while your ass is still red from my hand, okay?”

“Yes. Yes. Green, I want that. God I want that so much David.” David lifts Patrick’s leg a little so he can get between Patrick’s thighs. “I need you—need you to make me come.”

“So good, over my lap, letting me spank your perfect ass.” David fucks into Patrick’s thighs, and gets a little more lube on his hand, then wraps it around Patrick’s cock. Patrick’s so hard, and David runs his thumb over the slit, earning another whimper from Patrick. David is surprised at how much he liked spanking Patrick, he’d never even thought about it before, but now he’s not going to last.

He lets Patrick set the rhythm for a bit, fucking into David’s hand, pressing his ass back into David. Patrick’s breathing hard, muttering incoherently, whimpering every time his sensitive ass makes contact with David’s hips, and David loves seeing Patrick like this—totally wrecked and undone.

“Ask me to make you come.”

Patrick gives a strangled moan.

David lets go of Patrick’s dick entirely and grabs his hips hard, hard enough to hopefully leave perfect little bruises. Patrick presses his ass back into David and his eagerness is so fucking hot. David fucks into Patrick’s thighs again and ducks his head down to bite Patrick’s shoulder.

“David, I’ve been so good, I counted, just like you told me to. I just—fuck. Let me come, please.” Patrick’s thick thighs feel so good around David’s cock and Patrick’s begging is addicting. “David—please. I’m—”

David can tell Patrick is close and it’s too much for him. He gets his hand around Patrick’s cock again, twisting his wrist the way Patrick likes and Patrick fucks into his hand again. “You’ve been so good. Go ahead, baby.”

Patrick shouts and comes in David’s hand, and David slides his hand up Patrick’s chest, covering him with his own come. David starts fucking his thighs faster, thinking about Patrick’s red ass, feeling it still warm against him, thinking about Patrick asking for more, maybe getting to do this to Patrick again, so desperate and needy and then Patrick’s thighs clench down, and David’s coming, and everything goes hazy.

David lays there for a minute, trying to recover, just holding Patrick close. Patrick lets out a little sigh and David presses kisses onto his shoulder. “I’ll be right back, honey.”

Patrick doesn’t answer and David’s not even sure Patrick heard him. He cleans himself up quickly in the bathroom and grabs a soft washcloth–one of his face cloths, Patrick’s really red and David knows he’ll appreciate the gentleness; soothing lotion; a glass of water and some cut up watermelon out of the fridge. Of course Patrick left the perfect snack in the fridge before he asked David for this—he’s usually in charge of snacks.

David cleans up Patrick’s front and rolls him onto his stomach. Patrick goes willingly and hums happily at David’s hands on him. David takes his time wiping down Patrick’s thighs, he’s feeling like he should be extra tender toward Patrick right now. David knows how much he likes when Patrick takes care of him, and he wants this part to be good for Patrick, too.

Patrick winces when David starts rubbing the lotion on him. “I know honey, this will help though.” David kisses the base of his spine and works the lotion gently into Patrick’s ass. After applying the lotion, David gets up and grabs a pair of his own shorts that he knows he likes to sleep in after Patrick spanks him, and rolls Patrick onto his back. “Is that ok? I’m gonna get these on you, ok?”

“Okay, David,” Patrick mumbles, giving him a little smile. David slides the shorts up and Patrick lifts his hips, and David gets them the rest of the way up. He drops a kiss on Patrick’s forehead.

“You okay?” He asks.

“Yeah, very okay.” Patrick answers softly, voice a little hoarse.

David pulls on shorts of his own along with a t-shirt and settles himself against the headboard. Patrick shuffles up next to him and David puts his arm around him and hands him a glass of water, which Patrick dutifully drinks.

David pulls the bowl of watermelon on his lap and grabs a piece to feed Patrick. He holds it up, and Patrick tips his head forward, getting his mouth around the fruit and David’s fingertips. David gently thumbs away the juice that drips down Patrick’s chin, and picks up a piece of fruit for himself.

“Oh good, you saw,” Patrick says. David holds up another piece of fruit for him.

“I did—seems like you had a whole plan for the night. Was it everything you wanted?”

“Yeah. I—sorry to spring this on you. I just—I don’t know, I just couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

“I—liked it too. Don’t be sorry, I like when you ask for things. You know you can ask me for anything, right?”

“I know.” Patrick smiles and holds up the last piece of watermelon for David. David takes a bite and Patrick pops the rest in his mouth. “So, how sore am I gonna be tomorrow?”

“Mmm, the lotion should help, I used one with aloe.” Patrick leans up and presses a kiss to David’s temple and snuggles into David’s shoulder.

“Okay, time for bed.” David sets the empty bowl back on the nightstand, and turns off the lamp. He scoots down the bed, taking Patrick with him, and Patrick burrows into David’s chest. “Love you,” David murmurs into Patrick’s hair. David gets a kiss to his sternum in response before Patrick’s breathing evens out. David kisses Patrick’s hair, and can’t believe how lucky he is to have this—with Patrick—and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
